Music and Lyrics
by meganxrawr
Summary: Written in response to a challenge. Based on lyrics from Keith Urban, Paul Brandt, Paris Hilton, Boys Like Girls, and Gregory and the Hawk. Dramione drabbles, mostly fluffy.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, or the song lyrics featured in this story. I do own the headache and carpal tunnel I recieved trying to get these down in the few minutes I had during the time the song was playing.

**Author's Note**: This was written in response to **Kore-of-Myth'**s _Shuffle Challenge _at HPFC. It's a five part one-shot. They're all Hermione/Draco, but are all unrelated. They are pretty much different stories, not different parts of one story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands,_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans._

Stupid Boy - Keith Urban

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You watch as she charms the last of her trunks to fit into her pocket. You can tell she's in deep thought because there is a deep furrow between her brows. You can tell she's angry because as you watch her, her cheeks alternate between a furious red to an icy pale.

You are still confused as to why she is angry at you. You don't understand why she was leaving you, your house, your life. You had given her everything, everything a woman could want. Designer clothes, fine wine, your name, your money. You had spoken to her boss, told him she wouldn't be coming back to work at St.Mungo's, you had taken the liberty of removing all the stressful things in her life.

You had thought that she would've been ecstatic, any other woman would be. She could spend all day at a spa, or shopping. She could have a carefree, workfree life. You thought she would be happy to just be with you.

You were wrong.

And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets.  
It makes me think about you with the sand in your feet._

Heels Over Head - Boys Like Girls

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was going crazy. Hermione had left for her weekend getaway with the girls exactly 3 hours, 15 minutes and 10 seconds ago. She would be returning in 3 days. She hadn't been sure about her exact return time.

He had no idea why she had decided to go all the way to California, in America, for her bachelorette weekend. She had rambled on with rubbish about how she wanted to feel the sand between her toes. He had no idea why she had to go for four days either. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to survive those days without her.

She hadn't been gone for a full day and already he was walking around in a state of depression, his eyes not seeing, his brain not comprehending.

He somehow found his way into their bedroom. He picked up her pillow, pulling her scent into his lungs. He pressed the pillow to his face, losing himself to her unique smell.

"You're everything to me," he whispered to the silence of his empty house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight._

_I can do what she can do,_

_so much better._

Nothing In This World - Paris Hilton

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch you as you dance with Pansy. I can see your eyes straying from her pug face and landing on me.

I watch your eyes travel over my legs, over my modest knee length silver skirt, to my breasts covered with a dark green tube top, all the way to my mass of bushy girls. I know I'm not beautiful like Lavender, sexy like Ginny, or slutty like Pansy, but you see something in me.

Pansy begins to pout when she notices your attention is not on her. She grabs your chin, pulling your face so that it lines up directly with hers. I know that will annoy you, anger you, even.

I can see the frown forming, the sneer commandeering your lips. You push away from Pansy and your long legs eat up the ground separating us. Your lips are bruising as they crush mine.

"Pansy ain't got shit on you, Granger."

My peals of laughter are smothered by his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Will I promise to be your best friend, and am I here until the end?_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you, and did I say my love is true?_

_Baby, I will, I am, I can, I have, I do._

I do - Paul Brandt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke on the morning of the biggest day of his life to an empty bed, except for a heavy piece of parchment. He recognized his beloved's handwriting immediately.

_My dearest Draco,_

_Today I will finally become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I've been waiting for this my whole life. But, I have a few favours to ask of you._

_First, I want you to stop worrying over your Death Eater background. I know you're a good man, Draco Malfoy. You don't need to worry that one day I will 'come to my senses' and leave you. I won't._

_I know you have fears, doubts and questions. I have them too. But I know the love we have is real, and that it will always be here. _

_I love you, Draco Malfoy._

_Only you._

_Love, _

_Hermione._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Isabelle, what can I do, if I'm caught in him, this man you love?  
And Isabelle, what can I do, if his strong hands make it hard to shove him away?_

Isabelle - Gregory and the Hawk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both knew this was wrong. He was married to my best friend. We couldn't seem to control ourselves though. No matter how hard we tried, as soon as we were within range of each other, we would explode.

Ginny, what can I do? I don't want to hurt you, but it would break my heart to say goodbye to Draco. You know, we didn't mean for it to happen. I'm caught in him, this man you love. All I can think of now, is a way to get under, or a way to get out.

But I'm not turning back. So, Ginny? Try to understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
